Slipping In Your Grasp
by MedicSquid
Summary: Slip, a battle ready female, was determined to join the army and fight. But what happens when she gets rejected from the army, and gets admitted to Mann Co., showing up 2 weeks late! However, attendance issues is the least of her problems when she meets Sniper, the RED team's cool and collected killer. What will happen to these two as adventure unravels and romance blossoms?
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP, WORMS. TRAINING STARTS TODAY!" Soldier spat at his mercenaries, pointing to each one of them before turning and locking his hands behind his waist. "I don't know about YOU, but _I_ don't want to lose to BLU scum!" He paced in front of his comrades, facing foward as he walked down the disoriented wave of teammates that was supposed to be a line. "Just because we are on a winning streak, DOES NOT mean we can RELAX! And if you MAGGOTS think it's all fun and games, YOU'RE WRONG!"

* * *

Slip yawned, stretching her slender arms in the morning sunlight. She smiled, a bright sparkle shining briefly in her eyes before she blinked it away. _Today is the day._ She thought to herself as she rose from her bed and began to assemble her clothes together. _I'm finally going to do it, I'm going to go fight!_ She slipped on her grey one piece and her bright orange scarf.

Racing down the hallway (and almost slipping) in her small, one story house, Slip ran into her bypassing cat. It let out a loud screech before dashing away from it's owner, running for safety behind a beige, ragged loveseat.

"Ah!" Slip squealed. "Kitty, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, scooping up the cat and rubbing it against her face as it let off a low, threatening _Mrrrroowwww._ She held the cat under the arms, lifting it in front of her as she grinned. "Today I'm going to go apply for the army!" She inhaled in excitement. "I'm finally going to be able to fight!"

The cat stared at her with disinterest before clawing her hand and jumping to the ground as it's owner snatched away her wound. "Ow." Slip said, sucking on her bleeding scratch. She suddenly brightened up, forgetting about her injury. "That means I will be gone for a long time, but no worries!" The small girl ran into their dingy kitchen which consisted of a rusted microwave, broken chair, and a small refrigerator.

Fumbling through one of the rotting wooden cabinets, she heaved out an overly large bag of cat food. "Don't... worry!" She gasped through clenched teeth as she managed to slam the giant bag onto the linoleum floor. "I got all your food right here!" She patted the bag with satisfaction before looking at her cat, begging for approval.

The cat eyed the bag suspiciously before turning tail and walking away. Slip raised her hand to her mouth as she yelled after her beloved kitten. "If you're hungry, just dig in! I'll be back to refill it every two weeks or so!" She stood in the solemn kitchen alone, hearing only the occasional creak of the unleveled house.

"Right," she said, gripping her fist, determined. "Fighting!"

* * *

Slip handed in her completed form to the military personnel, blushing slightly in embarrassment as the strict officer read over her application. It was a good five minutes before he glanced at Slip and handed back the piece of paper to her.

"I don't know what you think this is Miss, but this is the army. We don't use slick tricks and shady moves in battle. This is a real fight, not some preschool game." Slip stared at him dishearteningly.

"But it's not preschool stuff!" She pouted. "I use real techniques to par-" She stopped as the soldier placed his hand in front of her face.

"I think what you're looking for is this." He turned his back to her briefly before he faced her with a piece of paper. Slip took it hesitantly, reading over the contents before glancing up at the tall man.

"Mann Co.?" She repeated the words transcripted on the thin piece of paper.

"Yeah, it's some family feud between two brothers on land. Heard it's some never ending battle that accepts wierdies like you. That's a RED application form, want a BLU one?"

Slip took the insult as she stared down at the paper. "Never ending battle?" She questioned, looking at the soldier with a sparkle in her eye.

"That's what I heard."

She grinned, clenching the paper tighter between her hands as she picked up a pen and began jotting down answers onto the application.

"So no BLU?" The man asked, taking the piece of paper as Slip handed it to him.

"Nah, I've always liked RED better.

* * *

It had been weeks since her meeting with the army personnel, and Slip was beginning to feel anxious. What if they didn't accept her application? What if she was a little too wierd for their liking? What if she was just being a bother to the officer, and the whole Mann Co. application was just an excuse to make her go away?

Slip held her face in shame. What was she thinking. Of course they didn't want a weirdo like her in the army, she'd just get in the way. She was small time trying to get in the big leagues.

She sighed, letting her arms droop over the edge of the noisy bed she was laying on. Her usual bright eyes dulled as her eyelids drooped. _Of course they don't want you, they never did_. Her light blue eyes wondered over to a dusty photograph, and soon her body followed. She picked up the portrait, wiping away the filth with her hands. Two adults were revealed - a man and a woman. Slip stared at them with sorrow, her gaze lost within the memories of the photo.

An unusually loud banging on her door ripped her away from her nostalgia, and Slip ran across her creaky floors to answer the door. She quickly opened up, answering with, "Yes, hello?" She was greeted with a red envelope on her torn doormat. Slip bent down to pick it up, carefully ripping open the top with her fingers to reveal the contents hidden inside.

_LETTER OF ADMITTANCE - ADRESSED TO SLIP. _

_YOUR UNATTENDENCE AT RED HEADQUARTERS FOR THE PAST 14 DAYS HAS MADE US COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU HAVE EITHER:_

_-FAILED TO RECIEVE AN ADMITTANCE LETTER FROM Redmond Mann._

_-IGNORED OUR EFFORTS TO RECRUIT YOU._

_-BEEN KILLED BY BLU ENEMIES._

_IF ONE OF THE FOLLOWING ABOVE IS TRUE, PLEASE REPORT TO RED HQ IMMEDIATELY FOR QUESTIONING. (UNLESS YOU ARE DEAD. IN THAT CASE, IGNORE THIS.)_

_THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING IN THE NEVER ENDING BATTLE, MERCENARY. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Redmond Mann_

Slip stared at the letter in disbelief, letting the paper flap wildly in her shaking hand. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled, quickly getting dressed in her grey one piece and orange scarf before beginning to hastily pack her set of clothes. "If I would have known they sent me a letter of admittance sooner, I would already be fighting now!" She screamed, enraged as she shot through the door to arrive at the long awaited, Mann Co. never ending battle.

* * *

_So, what do you all think? I was planning on making a story out of this and update it with chapters that I'll post every so often. I might continue this, I might not. It will be a Sniper x OC, and I plan to progress it gradually and slowly. But I need to know if you all like it so far! Like, tell me. Is this a, "Oh God you suck, go take up knitting." Or is this a, "Hmm, I might consider reading this. I am intrigued." Please review as quickly as possible so I know whether or not to continue, because I have a lot of inspiration right now. Uhh, sorry if there are mistakes and what not. I posted this as soon as I wrote it today so I wouldn't procrastinate. Uhh, that's all. Good day._


	2. Chapter 2

Slip sighed as she slouched her shoulders down, exhausted. Arriving at RED HQ, as she was told in the letter, she was exposed to hours of questioning and verification. They asked question after question, most of the time repeating what they had asked earlier, assuring themselves that Slip was not an enemy, or just a joke. Slip didn't even know who _they_ were. She swallowed, suddenly rethinking her rash decision to come fight for higher ups she'd never even heard of in the past.

She stared at the door to her temporary room. It was solid steel, bolted on the edges of the top and bottom. It was stained a dark red, and in small white text, it said, "Reliable Excavation Demolition." Slip mouthed the words to herself silently before reaching for her key.

Sticking the small metal tool in the slot, she twisted her wrist and opened up to a small room. The floor was an old wood, and it creaked softly whenever walked upon. There were two square windows and a round wooden table set with one chair. Slip looked to the corner of the room to find a large, king sized double bed complete with maroon quilts and black sheets.

She inhaled deeply with satisfaction._ I didn't expect them to give me a room._ She thought as she explored her unfamiliar quarters. _But when they said they would, I wasn't expecting much._ lhe smiled wildly as she raised her hands into the air and fell back on her soft, plump bed. _This. This is awesome! _

She sank into her new bed, crossing her arms behind her head as if they were a pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, she exhaled a breath of pure comfort. _This is even better than my house_. The corners of her lips pulled back as she began to close her eyes, taking in the unfamiliar scents of her new home.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she noticed a small envelope on the table. Cautiously, she arose from the bed and slid over to the furniture. She grabbed the envelope.

"Adressed to the Newbie." She read aloud before she ripped open the envelope. Slip pulled out a crumpled piece of used paper. She could still see the past writings the failed eraser had left behind.

"Meet me out in the courtyard. NOW, MAGGOT." She chuckled. The handwriting was so sloppy and lopsided, she couldn't help but laugh. Slip froze. It had just dawned on her; _Had she already made enemies?_ She set the letter down, turning away before bitting her thin nails with nervousness. _Should she go? Well, her colleague was expecting her. But, it seems like they're mad about something. Maybe it was about her showing up 2 weeks late?_ Slip clenched her teeth with frustration. _Come on, man up! We didn't get this far just to back down because a teammate doesn't like you!_ She grabbed her white hair in frustration. _Okay, okay, calm down, calm down_. She took deep breaths, her chest slowly rising and falling with her rhythmic breathing. "Okay." She said, clenching her fist. "I can do this."

Slip slid out of her bedroom door, closing the harsh metal quietly behind her. _Okay_. She pondered, grabbing her chin in thought. _Now where is the courtyard_. She glanced both ways. Beside her were rooms much similar to her own. _Should I ask for help...?_ She furrowed her eyebrows. _Nah, I can find my own way_.

Slip began to walk down the long corridor. It was dimly lit, and something in the air cast a shiver down her spine. She flinched. Slip hated scary things. She sped up the pace, speed walking past torn wallpaper and ripped carpet. Soon she came to a casual jog, and in the distance she could see the blinding white light of day. She ran, and hope glinted in her excited eyes. She emerged from the corridor, and the afternoon warmth welcomed her with the tweeting of birds and sizzle of the hot wood beneath her feet. Then, she tripped, faceplanting onto the hard surface beneath her feet.

"Mmph!" She managed to spit out before sitting up and rubbing her reddened nose. Her short burst of anger faded as Slip sat there, looking around at the vast amount of land surrounding her. "Wow." She gasped, her mouth wide open. It was beautiful. Although it was a dusty wasteland full of tumbleweed and cactus, the amazing earth captured her heart. It was the most land she had ever seen inhabited, due to the fact that she grew up in the slums of a major city in America.

After absorbing in the view, she quickly turned around, attempting to catch the culprit that had humiliated her. Instead of a person, she was greeted with a mechanical device. She eyed it suspiciously. It was a thick sliver of complicated metal, spinning rapidly to create a red circle of light. Slip had never seen such a mechanism before, and her curiosity was peaked.

She crawled toward it, and learned it let off a soft, comfortable warmth. Her gaze softened as she began to feel the cold metal. Her small hand moved from the edges towards the center with the red circle of light. She stopped. Her hand felt... _tingly_. She brought her face towards the middle, the light illuminating her soft features. Slip's eyes widened at how magnificent it was, so carefully constructed and opperated. Her supporting hand underneath her slipped backwards, and Slip fell onto the device. Almost immediately her vision was black.

* * *

Slip found herself floating, surrounded by darkness. She was alone, her loose scarf and white hair flowing as if an invisible wind moved them. She looked around, finding nothing but the same darkness she awoke to. It was all around her. She closed her eyes, praying that it would go away, that she'd wake up from this... whatever it was. She brought her arms to her chest and bent her legs upward towards her torso. She floated as a ball, her eyes still shut tightly. Then, a bright red glow seeped from her chest. She opened an eye, peering down at the unusual occurrence. Soon, her entire body was emitting the same light, and she spread out her limbs in awe. Once again, her vision slammed black.

* * *

Slip opened her eyes to find herself in the same position she fell onto the device as. It was an awkward position that cramped her stomach and pained her back. However, something was...different. She adjusted herself to where she sat with her legs folded under her, and her hands placed on her knees. Her eyes shot wide as she noticed she was not in the same sunny and warm place she had been in three minutes ago. Slip was in a totally different location than before.

Around her were light red tinted walls and red flooring. Under her was the same device she had fell onto earlier. She scratched her head, confused. "Teleporting...?" She questioned to herself before standing. Slip began to walk down a long hallway. Unlike the previous one, it was lit well, and Slip felt comfortable in the seemingly endless corridor. She walked for a long time, during which she wondered if she should just turn back. However, she didn't, and she continued her travel until a door came into sight.

The sounds of laughing and cheerfulness filled her head, and Slip found herself speeding up at the sound of civilization. She stopped at the steel, bolted door which was much similar to her own. The only difference was that there was a red bomb painted on it with large text that stated, "RED."

Her hand hesitated on the handle, and she bit her lip nervously. _Come on, you can do this. You didn't spend six hours of interrogation and wondering around just to chicken out_. She told herself. Determination flashed in her eyes, and she took a deep breath. Slowly, she grabbed the firm handle to the door, twisted it, and pushed.

* * *

_Hohoho~ Like that cliffhanger? Haha, I didn't think Slip was ready to meet the RED team yet, so I postponed. I'll make it in the next chapter though, I promise :) Thanks for all of the positive feedback! It's very appreciated! So expect a new chapter soon and thanks for reading :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Slip silently opened the steel door. A bright light hit her almost instantly and she reached her palms up to cover her squinting eyes from the sudden brightness. It was a medium sized room, complete with two dingy couches, a small tv, and a pool table. There was nothing special about it, but Slip could feel a certain essence emitting from the walls. When her eyes fully adjusted, she peeked her head around the corner of the doorway. There were nine men.

It was somewhat humorous to see about four grown men try to sit on a small couch and watch tv. Slip couldn't help but smirk at them all trying to squeeze in and get comfortable. She redirected her vision to the wall closest to her. There were two other men lounging on the loveseat, and the last three were playing poker. She was unnoticed, she realized. _Were these her new comrades?_ She scanned the dull room once more. _They don't look like much, just a bunch of drunkards_. She thought, looking at the empty and broken beer bottles scattered about the dirty rug.

Slip could feel her heartbeat speeding up. _Am I getting nervous again?_ Slip brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. _Sometimes I wonder if I really am cut out for war_.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she took a deep breath and clenched her fist. _Okay, let's do this_.

"Hello!" She said, jumping out from behind her corner. She was greeted with silence, noticing that no one had heard her. _What was that!?_ She screamed in her head as she touched her throat. _Come on, they won't be able to understand you if you're that quiet!_ She took in a huge breath of air. _Okay, here we go!_

"HEEL-Mmphh!" Slip fell backwards as a bloodied dove crashed into her face. The men turned to look at her, startled at the sudden presence of the stranger in their base. The dove was attached to her, cooing with content and nestling on her face. A man with a lab coat raised his hands to his face in surprise. "Archimedes! No! _Holen sie sich von ihr!_ Get avay from her!"

Slip's head spun in confusion as the German raised the bird away from her face. "Sorry about zhat." He apologized, lending his gloved hand out to her. She looked at him for a moment before taking the offer and standing on her feet.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice while she dusted herself off.

"Not a problem. Und who are you?" He asked, adjusting the small round glasses placed on the bridge of his nose. Slip cleared her throat before turning and looking at all the men who were staring at her.

"Slip. The new recruitment." Her voice was small and frail. She blushed. _Ah, stupid voice! Act right!_ Her shoulders slouched as she adopted a defeated look on her face.

"Oh my, the new recruit is a woman?" A Frenchman asked. He was one of the men who were playing pool. He had a sophisticated air to him, and his appearance was seemingly perfect with his fancy suit and expensive-looking accessories.

"Woman? Heavy thought she was leetle kid." A giant man said. He was sitting on the couch with the other three men. His gigantic body and his small head was a humorous sight to behold. Nevertheless, there was no doubt he was strong, just not bright.

Slip looked down at herself. She _did_ look like a kid. She was wearing a grey one piece and an orange scarf. Not to mention her small size and short height. Her eyes drooped as she stared at the floor in embarrassment.

"Vell, I did not receive a file on her yet, so I vas expecting anyzhing, really." The German shrugged as he began to walk over to a large steel door. "But it makes me vonder. You look veak, so vhy did you get accepted onto zhis team?" He turned to look at her, curiosity in his grey tinted eyes.

"Well, um, you see..." Slip cleared her throat, smiling awkwardly as she glanced down at the floor. "I specialize in-"

"NO TIME FOR EXPLAINING MAGGOT!" She was interrupted by an overly loud American. He was wearing a soldier's hat that covered his eyes, and was holding a basic rocket launcher. "I TOLD YOU TO MEET ME OUT IN THE COURTYARD TWO WEEKS AGO! TARDINESS IS NOT ACCEPTED IN THE ARMY, SOLDIER!"

A light bulb flickered on in Slip's head. _So this is the one with the horrible handwriting..._ She surpassed a small smile as she closed her eyes and chuckled.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY, WORM?!" He yelled at her, advancing closer and leaning over the small woman.

"Nothing sir!" She managed to spit out as she straightened her posture and squeezed her eyes shut.

"THEN MEET ME OUTSIDE. NOW!"

* * *

Slip sat in the middle of a dusty field. Her opponent was shining his weapon, smirking at his glistening reflection in the metal. She was nervous. All eight men were going to watch the battle. They were peering at her, excitement in their eyes. They were expecting a good fight, and Slip was going to give it to them.

Among the cheering men stood an outcast. He was lanky, tall and slim as he stood with his hands in his pockets, not particularly interested in the given situation. Slip's curiosity was peaked at the man in shades. He looked sad. No, not sad. Just alone. Isolated from everyone. He didn't seem like he was used to being around this many people. He didn't seem part of the group. Slip felt a pang in her heart. _I know how that feels_. She clenched her hand up to her chest in thought. _It hurts. I hope he's okay_. She glanced once more to the spot where the man was standing before heaving herself up and facing her readied opponent.

"Alright, listen here, MAGGOT!" Her enemy said, loading his weapon full of deadly rockets. "This fight depends on whether you STAY or GO! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MAKE IT A GOOD FIGHT, WORM!"

Slip nodded her head. She needs to win this. She _has_ to win this. She didn't want to go back home to her dump she called a house. She wanted to fight, and in order to do that, she must be victorious.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" A young man announced. He looked no older than 25, Slip noted. "Alright, uh, begin." He shot his miniature pistol in the air and signalled the fight to begin.

* * *

_I see you cliffhanger. Haha, sorry this was short and that it took a little bit longer to post. I was going to put the fight in this chapter, but I didn't want to keep whoever is reading this waiting. I have low patience! Hope you enjoyed! Constructive critism is greatly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the words left the young man's lips, rockets immediately began to chase after Slip. They were streaming after her, letting off an angry hiss as they slid past her cheek. She was good at dodging, especially rockets. They were deadly, but slow, so it was incredibly easy to predict their movement and trajectory.

She was on the defense, she realized. It was always smart to start off defending, she had learned. That gave you just enough time to analyze your opponent's battle tactics, and for you to pin point their weakness. _This man was slow, but had good aim. You have to be weary of his rockets and never underestimate them. He has a habit of aiming at the feet of the opponent while they're moving. His weakness..._ Slip narrowed her eyes as she studied her enemy. _When he is reloading, it takes a fairly long time. That can be used as an advantage..._

The man was thrown off slightly by the fact that his opponent had no weapon in hand, she was simply dodging left and right to avoid his rockets. A slight hint of annoyance flashed on his stern face as he began shooting faster, increasing his aim. Slip simply picked up her pace, and began moving at a quicker speed.

"HOLD STILL, DAMMIT!" The man yelled angrily.

_Oh dear, he's getting angry._ Slip furrowed her eyebrows. _They always fight harder when their angry..._ However, a small smirk found it's way onto Slip's face. _But they also get clumsier_.

The rockets were shot at a fast rate; four rockets tracked Slip's feet. The quickness threw her off guard as one explosion burned the underside of her foot. She suppressed a shallow grunt of pain at the scorching sole of her limb. She rolled sideways to avoid the other three missiles, coating herself in the dusty sand that covered the wide courtyard.

"Over here, sister!" He was right behind her, holding a metal shovel in his right hand, as he held Slip by the shoulder with his left. She winced backwards at his strong grip, one advantage that men had over women. "Nice try!" She yelled triumphantly as she used his strength to her advantage by using his arm as a lever to slide between his legs.

She appeared at the other side of him before she whispered in his ear, "Come and get me."

Slip jumped backwards, staring at her opponent with an amused look plastered on her face. He turned around quickly, baffled at the current events that took place. His sight focused on Slip as he let out a furious grunt and equipped his shotgun.

Bullets began to spray into the air as Slip ran around the angry man. She was simply running in a circle, continuously taunting him at his slow speed and reflexes. However, her burned foot proved to be a problem. She was not running anymore, and brought her pace down to a slow jog as her injury throbbed with pain.

"Oy, the wee lass is hurtin' in her foot there. All that runnin's made her weak in the legs." A Scottish man exclaimed while he took an incredibly long swig of his alcoholic drink. Two other men, the Texan and the French, simply nodded their heads in agreement, too focused on the battle to draw their eyes away.

Slip's opponent grinned and let out a wicked laugh. "I've got you now!"

He aimed his weapon ahead of his opponent, and shot. The bullets flew, and a small hole opened up in Slip's leg. Dark scarlet seeped from the wound, and Slip fell to the ground, causing a large cloud of dust to fly into the air. She grabbed her wound tightly, clenching her teeth as her heartbeat appeared to thump from her injury. _Oh man, I'd better end this._ She told herself.

A figure began to appear from inside the thin walls of dirt that hung in the air. He had his shotgun aimed at her forehead. She looked up at him, fear flashing in her grey eyes.

"You are scum." He spat as Slip discovered the disgust portrayed in his once hidden eyes. She looked down at her wound, slouching over slightly.

"You were not made for war, girl." He tightened his grip on the trigger as he peered down at the small figure before him.

Slip took a deep breath as she lifted her head, sorrow showing as her expression. "Sorry." She said in a soft voice, smiling as she completed her thought. She bolted up as fast as lightning. Her grin reflected in her opponents eyes as she jumped into the air. She placed her hand near the man's shoulder and jabbed down quickly and firmly. She landed on her feet, their backs facing each other.

He stood still for a moment, only the slight inhaling and exhaling of his breaths moved him. Then, he fell to the floor. He was a stone, stiffly lying on his stomach with his hands by his side. Their audience was speechless, staring wide eyed at the victor before them.

_They're confused._ Slip thought with satisfaction. _Good, they should be. Going as fast as that lets me keep my secrets hidden._ She slowly turned to the spectators, smiling shyly as she scratched the back of her head.

She was greeted with silence as the men had their wide eyes on her in disbelief. She blushed slightly.

"Uh, sorry for not making it a good match! Uh, I'm not really a good fighter anyway..." She trailed off as she noticed the man with shades staring at her. His mouth was not wide open. He did not wear a surprised expression like the others. He was simply staring at her, his face expressionless.

Slip grew hot under his gaze. _Is there something wrong with me? _Slip thought self consciously. She glanced down at herself before noticing her bleeding wound. It was in her upper thigh, and her whole leg was stained by the blood slowly oozing from the hole. Suddenly, the pain creeped back into her conscious and she grimaced.

She grunted before her legs collapsed underneath her and her vision slammed black.

* * *

_This chapter was short, but it was action packed! I guess. I don't know how to write fights! XD_

_Thanks for reading everyone and expect an update soon! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! I wanted to start off by saying thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! They give me inspiration and encourage me to keep going, so I appreciate them. As you know, most writers want constructive critism. It helps them realize their mistakes so they can write better stories! I would like to address two that were posted on this story._

**_Yup, I can tell that you're a novice._**

_Thanks for your review! And I know I'm a novice, that's why I posted it in my profile! Thanks for letting me know that you can read! :D_

**_Nothing annoys me more than a female OC. Now, I'm not saying this is a bad story. Hell, relatively perfect grammar. But please... no._**

_Thank you for your review! And thank you, I try to really pay attention to my grammar, because any story can become unreadable if the grammar is not checked! I'm sorry that you don't like female OCs, but in the description of this story, it states that this will be about Slip, a battle ready female. If you can read as well as you judge stories simply based on the fact that they contain female OCs, I think that you should keep your reviews to yourself then! :D_

_Yes, I called them out. I don't really give a crap if you like my story or not! Just try not to post meaningless comments that will only put writers down. Try to give them suggestions on how they could make their story better! :)_

_I apologize that this chapter is short! I have several projects due at school and our exams are next week! I'll try to update this soon with a longer chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!_

* * *

There were blinding white lights above her. Slip fluttered her grey eyes awake, taking in her surroundings. There was a cold, metal table beneath her. She was still drowsy, so her vision was blurred and her movements were slow. _Where am I?_ She strained to keep her eyelids heaved open.

"So you are avake." Came a familiar, chilling voice. Slip turned to see the German sitting at her bedside in a folding chair. He was taking down notes and did not look up to see Slip lean upward.

"Mm." Was all she said before moving her legs over the edge of the table. "Ugh!" She grimaced at the bolt of lightning that struck her thigh. She stared at the bandages wrapped around her injury as they began to stain a velvet red.

The German sighed, setting down his clipboard impatiently and turning to look at Slip. "Uh, you clumsy zhing! You've reopened zhe vound!" He began mumbling to himself as he stood from his seat and began rummaging through drawers and cabinets.

Slip felt a throbbing pain begin to beat from her thigh. She furrowed her eyebrows at her discomfort.

"Here." The German said as he started to unwrap the bloody bandages. "Let me revrap zhe injury." He worked quickly and tediously, absorbing all of his focus and releasing it onto his patient.

There was silence between the two. The faint breaths of the air conditioner could be heard in the quiet room, and a distant cooing shattered the peaceful atmosphere every so often.

"Sorry." Slip sighed as she turned to look up at the ceiling.

The German paused before he continued to rewrap the bandages. "Vhat for?" He asked as he cautiously perfected her treatment.

"For hurting that American guy, and making all of you guys uncomfortable. I can tell when I'm not wanted - Or needed at that fact."

The man tucked in her bandages and leaned back in his chair. He removed the small glasses from his face and looked at Slip. "Vhat do you mean? You didn't permanently hurt zhe Soldier. Und I zhink you'd fit pretty vell vith us REDs. It's not zhat we don't like you, it's just ve vere shocked by your presence." He chuckled slightly. "I mean, ve veren't expecting a _woman_."

"Yeah." She spoke dishearteningly. Releasing a small sigh, she hung her head down and stared at the floor.

The German stared at her for a moment before readjusting his position on the small chair. "Vell." He began, smiling slightly. "How do zhe Americans say it?" He scratched the stubble on his square chin. "Ah, you kicked ass today."

Slip's eyes gradually brightened and a small smile crept onto her face. "Hey, thanks." She grinned widely, placing her hands between her legs on the table and leaning forward. "For both that and for patching me up."

The German nodded his head as he stood and began to mess with various bottles of multicolored pills. "Anytime. I mean, you are part of zhe team now." He glanced back with a smile. Turning towards his work, his hands moved wildly in separating the pills and placing them into the right bottles. He briefly stopped. "Und I vasn't zhe one vho saved you." He turned a side of his face towards her.

Slip's smile faded to a confused expression. "Then who was it?"

"Zhe Sniper. He vas zhe first to walk down into zhe courtyard." The Medic adapted an amused expression onto his face before he turned back to his duties. "He vas zhe last person I'd expect to help someone so villingly. He is sort of a loner on our team."

"Sniper?" Slip asked in question. She hadn't learned anyones' names yet, so this whole conversation left her head spinning.

"Zhe man vith zhe hat and sunglasses. He is very filthy, so unhealthy! Bah! That man-"

The German's voice was drowned out under Slip's thoughts. _So that's his name? Sniper?_ She twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment. _He must have saw me glancing at him before the match..._ However, her embarrassment was short lived as she lifted her head up in a new found determination. _I'll have to thank him the next time I see him._ She thought, clenching her fist.

She glanced upwards, seeing that the once complaining man was now quiet, focusing on his medical work.

"Um!" She started, noticing that her voice was small once again.

He turned and looked at her.

"T-" She studdered slightly. "Thanks for everything but I must go now!" She bowed her head quickly, leaving her white hair to chase after her pale scalp.

He chuckled. "No problem, fraulein."

They both smiled at each other in a moment of tranquility. Slip carefully edged her way off of the table before the German paced up to her and held her arm.

"Here, use zhis. So you don't reopen zhe vounds again." He handed her a polished crutch with a rubber armpit rest and handle. Slip took it gratefully and used it to support her injured side.

"Thanks." She said. "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Medic." He answered with a hint of wickedness.

"Oh, okay!" She laughed uncomfortably at his sudden shift in personality. "Medic!" She smiled as she let her body sink into his clean, white lab coat.

He took a step back at her act of kindness. It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of a woman and the sweet scent they released. His face shown relaxed and peaceful as he loosely wrapped his arms around her back. It was somewhat funny. She was short, and it felt like he was the father hugging his daughter as she left.

Slip released from his grasp and waved goodbye, thanking him one last time as she passed through his steel doors.


	6. Chapter 6

She slipped on her grey one piece, black thigh highs, and gloves. She grabbed her orange scarf and fastened it about her neck, allowing it to softly dangle onto her chest. Today was a new day, and her first battle against the BLU team. Slip stepped out of her room and made her way into the spawn room. It had been a few days since her battle with Soldier, and she had gotten to gradually learn the names of her comrades. She inhaled a deep breath, grateful that Medic had performed the operation of implanting a device into the back of her neck, allowing her to respawn and accept health from his Medigun.

She sat in the white walled room alone. She was early, her nerves not allowing her to sleep at night. It was a big day for her, and a chance to prove that she was really worth something to her team. She stared at nothing, lost in her thoughts. It had been an eternity until her team's Pyro entered. Slip straightened up on the bench, waving at him and smiling.

"Hi Pyro." She greeted.

"Mmloo!"

Slip laughed. She always found it funny the way the gas mask mutilated his true voice. It made him seem more nice and playful. "Good luck today!" She flexed her arm at him.

"Mmo moo!" He waved at her after he grabbed his flamethrower and left.

Slip slouched over. _He must think I'm stupid. I'm the only one in here and it's an hour before the actual battle starts!_ She threw her face into her hands and expressed a long, deep sigh. _I'm a mess. How could I get so worked up about a little fight like this?_ She leaned her head on her left hand.

Slip flicked her head towards the double doors as they opened. Sniper walked in with his rifle. He sat down steadily on the bench parallel to her. Taking out a blackened cloth, he began to wipe down his weapon. Slip stared at him, noticing her reflection shimmering in the metal of his gun.

"Ah." She started. "Hello!" She waved lightly at the man. He nodded towards her in return. "Um," she began, leaning forwards and scratching her cheek nervously. "Thanks for taking me to Medic the other day! Without you, I could, be, um..." she studdered, noticing a slight stream of sweat running from her forehead. He looked at her, his face refusing to give away an expression.

"Well!" She smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Ya know, I'd still be hurt! Hahaha..ha...heh."

_Oh God what was that just now?! You idiot!_ Slip bit her nails in embarrassment. _You are the worst at communicating! _

_Well, he wouldn't say anything so I got nervous. _

_That's no excuse! You are a disgrace!_

Slip fought with herself inside her head, making a loud commotion as she waved her arms in the air as if she was talking to an imaginary replica of herself.

"You're welcome, mate don't worry about it."

Slip stopped bickering with herself and turned to look at him. A surprised expression was plastered on her face. "Oh thank God! I thought you were a mute there for a second, I was getting worried you thought I was weird or something but I'm not so it's all better now cause you spoke so yeah-" She caught her breath, smiling at him weakly as she straightened herself up.

"So you snipe?" She asked, attempting to change the subject but immediately face palming. _Of course he snipes you idiot. He's called Sniper for a reason._

He nodded his head, continuing to shine his weapon.

"You have a totally different line of work than me! We are total opposites if you think about it." Slip placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"...How so?" He asked, glancing at her through his sunglasses.

"Well," she looked up at the ceiling. "You take out your enemies from a distance, and I get up close and personal." She animated her hands as two people. One with the "person" far away from the other, and the second one with the "people" close to each other and moving around.

"Mm. I see. I guess you're right." He smiled. "You kind of remind me of Spy, gettin' all up close with your enemy and takin' 'em down. Shady business, right there."

"Not shady!" Slip countered. "I use real tactics! Not backstabbing knives and cloaking devices! I-"

"Who has shady business?" A chilling voice came from the doors as Spy walked in, straightening his tie and patting down his suit. Slip froze mid-sentence, her hands still hanging in the air. Sniper furrowed his eyebrows and smiled in disgust.

"Who do you think?" He said, a hint of hatred sprinkled in his voice.

"Oh _please_. Me, shady? Atleast it takes skill in my line of work! I don't hide behind my rifle all day!"

"Oy, say that again you bloody piker." Sniper spat, resentment dripping from his words.

"_Gladly_, mon ami." Spy reached into his coat jacket and pulled out his knife, flipping and twisting it in his hands.

_Oh no, what do I do?! They're going to fight!_ Slip placed her hands on the sides of her face, staring at the two men before her as they looked at each other in disgust. _I-! I gotta do something!_ Slip stood, beginning to walk towards the two rivals right before she was interrupted.

"GET IN LINE MAGGOTS!" Came a booming voice as the Soldier walked in, followed by Engineer, Scout, Pyro, Heavy, and of course, Medic. They were carrying their clean, shining weapons wholeheartedly, as they began to form into a crooked line. Soldier paced in front of them, stopping at Slip as to ask her about her weapon, but then recalling that she didn't use one.

"Where is thAT DRUNKEN BASTARD?!" He yelled at his comrades, his helmet shaking wildly as he moved, showing hints of his blue eyes.

"I'm here, lads." Came a shaking voice by the doors. In came Demoman, tripping and wobbling as his alcohol effected his balance. He belched loudly, caused Medic to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Alright, men. I want a clean fight out there today. GOT THAT?!"

Slip and her comrades yelled simultaneously, "YES SIR!"

"Good! NOW LET'S GET OUT THERE AND SHOW THAT BLU SCUM WHO'S BOSS!"

Her teammates yelled battle cries as they waved their fists in the air and ran out the door. Slip slowly paced out of the spawn room, hugging the wall as she thought to herself. _Okay, so I have the element of surprise here. I have a good advantage! I'll have to use it wisely..._

* * *

Slip clung to a wall, peaking around a corner at an enemy Pryo. He was guarding the entrance to the BLU base, and was scanning for any sign of enemy threat. He would occasionally turn his back to her, Slip thought as to check for spies. That would be her time to go in for the takedown.

RED Spy ran up to the doorway of the enemy base just as Slip grabbed his arm. "Pyro in there." She whispered as she flicked her head towards the door frame. Spy smiled, releasing his arm from her grasp as he brushed off his suit.

"I am no _amateur_, mon ami. Just watch." The Spy instantly faded into nothing as a red tinted invisibility cloaked his body. Slip could hear his footsteps on the war-torn wood as they met with sand. Then silence.

Slip waited, but she heard nothing. Not footsteps. Not the laughter of a newly dominating victor. Nothing. She peaked her head around the corner, curious to see if the Spy had left her and had simply sneaked pass their enemy. She was met with her Spy disguised as a BLU Medic, peering over the Pyro. He smoothly pulled out his knife and advanced towards the pyromaniac. However, her enemy had turned his head just in time before his attacker had made his move. Slip placed her hands over her eyes and ducked behind the corner as the screams of her burning teammate echoed throughout the halls.

Slip winced. She was glad that wasn't her burning up.

She glanced around the corner once more, finding the Pyro victoriously waving his weapon above his head as he stood over a pile of charred heat. _That must be Spy,_ she grimaced, her heart weighing down in her chest. _If only he would have let me take care of it!_ She sighed in irritation.

_Okay,_ she thought to herself as she shook her head and looked at her enemy. His back was turned to her as he began to walk. _He's leaving...?_ He was turned away from her view as he disappeared behind a wall. _Then this is my last chance..._ Slip took a deep breath, calming her nerves as she rounded the corner.

She crept forwards, moving quickly but quietly. She placed her back against the wall her enemy vanished behind as she searched around the corner. Slip noticed he was continuing to walk, keeping a steady pace as he let his guard down. _Okay, here we go!_

She flew up behind him, making silent footsteps on the sand as her bare feet touched the ground. The Pyro instinctively turned on her, surprise showing in his lenses. Slip ducked under his torso, bending her knees as her elbow rose with a strong force, knocking her enemy's weapon across the floor.

"Mmph!" The Pyro yelped in alarm as he reached around for his shotgun.

"Not fast enough!"

Slip placed her hand on his shoulder for support as she jumped into the air and swiped his neck fiercely, landing on her feet on the opposite side of him. The BLU Pyro fell like a stone, causing puffs of smoke to rise up and engulf the small room.

Slip placed her hands on her hips in satisfaction, nodding her head approvingly at her victory. "Now!" She began as she walked towards her paralyzed opponent. "Where can we put you...?"

The small girl looked around, her eyes calculating an appropriate spot for the Pyro to be concealed. "Oh, here!" She pointed towards a small space under an overhang in the wooden walls. "Good, they won't find you there until the battle ends."

She bent down towards her enemy and slid her arms under his as she began to pull. Almost immediately her feet slipped from underneath her as she slammed to the ground.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she made an effort to catch her breath. "You're really heavy!" She inhaled a deep breath as she attempted to pull him again, moving him slowly across the sandy floor towards the overhang.

* * *

_This was a long chapter! (The longest so far! :D) I think I have the 'horrible at romance' condition. I try to put romance in here and it ends up with Slip turning out all nervous and shy! Oh well, I guess that's her inner character. Haha, I will try to ramp up the romance, otherwise this would just be an adventure fanfic. So, thanks for reading, and expect a new chapter soon! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

"Victory."

Slip's teammates cheered as they finished off any BLUs that were left in the open. "Nice job, soldiers! I AM PROUD!" Soldier beamed as he patted Medic and Engineer on their backs. "Aye, we did it lads!" Demoman cheered as he pulled out a fresh case of alcohol. Slip smiled. Today was her first victory, and she was the leading factor to the RED team winning.

Nearing the end of the time limit, BLUs began to attack in waves of men, each wave becoming smaller and smaller than the last. Slip snorted her nose proudly. The strange disappearance of BLUs was because of Slip paralyzing them and hiding them. She chuckled slyly. It will be a while before they can even move their fingers.

"Does anyvone require assistance!" Medic yelled, holding his Medigun close to his side. Slip walked towards him and pointed to a bullet scrape on the side of her stomach.

"Sorry, Doc. I guess I was too slow." She smiled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ah! You've gotten more zhan zhat, fraulein!" He stated.

She glanced down. _Oh, he's right._ She bore several scratches on her torso and multiple bruises on her arms from hitting the weapons from her enemys' hands. She laughed. "I was a little too rough. Sorry."

The doctor only sighed and pushed up the circular glasses farther onto the bridge of his nose before healing her. It felt warm whenever he healed her, like sitting by the fire or sharing a person's warmth by the soft embrace of a hug. Slip liked it, it always brought a smile to her face to see the familiar red glow encircle her body. She should get hurt more often, then she could feel this all the time. The warmth soon faded as Medic retracted her healing and left with a "Be more careful next time!"

Slip glanced around at her celebrating teammates. They were joking and laughing, drinking as they bragged about their dominations and victorious kills. She smiled. It was nice like this, to come from a harsh war and have fun with your comrades. Her face shown a peaceful expression. These are good teammates.

Her eyes widened slightly. There's someone missing...

Sniper!

She scowled her face. _Why is he always alone? It can't hurt to have at least a little human contact!_ Slip grabbed a beer from the almost empty case and padded over to Enginner, handing it to him.

"Howdy, missy." He greeted, a nice warm smile glowing on his face.

Slip grinned. _Engineer is really nice and polite, he's good with his sentries too._ She placed her hands on her hips. _He is a great asset to us._ Slip shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she leaned forwards towards the Texan. "Do you know where Sniper is?"

The man stopped for a moment, his smile fading as he recalled his memories. "Probably hold up in his camper van. He's not a real conversationalist when it comes to socializin'." His smile returned. "Does that help ya'?"

"Yeah, thanks Engi!" Slip thanked him as she quickly turned and left, pacing towards the exit of the RED base.

* * *

She couldn't say it was necessarily easy to find where Sniper parked his camper. Him being an assassin and all made him stealthy and hard to find. Slip pouted, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. _And he calls me shady!_

Slip headed towards the small camper. It was old fashioned, bearing a few stains and dents across it's body. It was interesting though, because Slip had never actually seen a camper, or any type of van for that fact due to her growing up in the Slums. She paced towards the worn down door and stood in front of it. Her knuckles gently tapped the metal as she knocked. "Sniper?" She questioned, leaning her ear towards the door for a voice.

There was a brief moment of silence before a husky voice called out, "...Yeah?"

A wave of relief washed over Slip as the familiar voice hummed in her ears. "Do you mind if I come in?" She asked, trying to peer through an open window. Sniper didn't reply though, causing Slip to feel a tad bit embarrassed at her intrusion on the man's time alone. However, the rusted door creaked open as Sniper stood in the doorway, gazing down at the small woman.

"Hi!" She started, gingerly waving her hand. "I thought you'd might want some company and all. I always see you by yourself, so..." She trailed off, glancing to the floor.

Sniper looked at her for a moment, his unseen eyes deep in thought. "Yeah, since you came all the way here." He sighed. "Guess it couldn't hurt or anythin'"He concluded as he stepped to the side to make room for Slip.

She clapped her hands, "Ah, thank you!", as she made her way up the small metal steps and into the rugged carpet of the van. The first thing Slip noticed was that it was cleaner than she thought it would be. There were two seats in the front, driver and passenger, which led to a slight slope in the flooring. Towards the middle was a small, yellowish built in table that carried tons of jars filled with yellow liquid. There were two foldable chairs open on either side of the counter. _Wait...yellow liquid...?_ Slip shook her head as she casted a glance over towards the back of the bed where a small mattress laid, complete with a small checkered blanket and pillow. Scattered about the floor were potato chip bags and energy drink cans. Aside from that, everything looked decent enough.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, mate. I'm tryna clean up a bit." Sniper sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs.

_Was Sniper cleaning before I interrupted him?_ Slip's heart sank. "Sorry if I interrupted your cleaning." She said, slouching her shoulders.

Sniper looked up, taken aback that she had taken his excuse for his dirty van seriously. "U-uh, no, mate. Uhm," Sniper stood up and quickly grabbed a plastic bag that was lying on the floor. "A-Actually you came jus' in time! You can uh, help me clean!" Sniper looked at her, a wide smile placed across his face as he arched his eyebrows upwards.

Slip peered at him for a few heartbeats before she took the bag and walked towards him. "Okay, if you say so!" She said enthusiastically as she began to stuff rubbish into her trash bag.

Sniper sighed in relief. _I can't believe that worked..._ He began to bend down as well, handing trash to her as they moved from the front of the van to the back.

* * *

The two worked for a while, the previous trashed floor now clean and clear. Sniper was dusting, lightly brushing the walls as he strode down the sides of his camper. Slip was wiping down the surfaces, scrubbing extra hard to get rid of condensation stains from past drinks. She came towards the table, holding up her dirty towel, ready to scrub as Sniper bumped into her. She fell forward, her hand crashing into one of the many jars that were stacked on the small, square table.

"Ah, no!" Sniper gasped as he reached over to grab it. But it was too late. The yellow liquid crashed onto the floor, spraying Slip on her clothes.

"Uh." Slip looked down at herself, the liquid soaking into the fabric of her thigh highs and one piece. She smelled the air, immediately covering her nose at the putrid odor. "What is this?!" She asked, pinching her nose in disgust.

"Piss! _My_ piss!" Sniper gawked at Slip. Then down to the broken glass on the floor.

"WHAT?!" Slip gasped as she stepped on a piece of broken glass. She fell forward, letting Sniper catch her by the shoulders.

"Don't move! We have to clean the glass up first." He motioned for Slip to stand behind him as he cautiously plucked the shards of glass from the floor. "Ah, bloody hell." He mumbled at the urine that was soaking into the carpet. He turned back to look at Slip who was already beginning to remove her clothes.

"Sorry 'bout that..." He apologized as he turned to look at her. "Uh-" He stopped, staring at her as she began to take off her thigh highs to reveal pale, soft skin.

"Why do you pee in jars?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

Sniper froze. _She wasn't mad? But she got sprayed with bloody piss for Christ's sake! My piss!_ He shook his head as he focused his vision back onto the younger girl. "Uh, bad habit I got. Can't get rid of it." He said, blushing slightly as she stared at the jars in awe.

"I wanna pee in jars too!" She said, clenching her fist. "It's sounds like something a cool person would do!" She looked at Sniper for approval, her grey eyes sparkling.

He stood still. Silence passed, until a rusty laughter split the air. It erupted deep from his throat and gurgled as it reached Slip's ears. "You-" he chuckled. "That's not a good thing."

"What's so funny?! I was complimenting you!" She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing, nothing." He chuckled as he stood up to throw the loose glass away and disappear behind a closet door. Slip lifted her head curiously as she wondered where her host had gone. A moments later, Sniper emerged, throwing a large plaid button-up shirt at Slip. She took it, looking up at him confused.

"Put that on so you don't get dirty. And wash your clothes, you don't want my pi-" He stopped. "You don't want _it_ to stain."

"Oh, okay." Slip said as she took off her one piece, revealing a white tank top and shorts underneath her usual attire. She slipped on the large shirt, which looked like a dress on her. It drooped lowly around her neck and covered her down to her knees. She smiled.

Slip looked at him thankfully. "Thank you!" She jumped for him, hugging him and causing Sniper to take a few steps back at the force of her lunge. He was frozen, staring down at the slender girl who wrapped her arms around his waist. Her eyes were closed, her head slowly sinking into his chest before she pulled away.

A light pink brushed her face as she smiled at him. "I gotta go now." She said, looking at the floor, embarrassment flooding over her at the appearance of what she had just done.

"Oh!" Sniper practically yelled as he was snapped out of his trance of staring at her. "Yeah, yeah, go on. Thanks for commin' over, mate."

Slip dipped her head respectfully as she turned to the door. "Oh, and I'll give you your shirt back tomorrow!" She said, glancing over her shoulder. "Bye." She waved her hand gently at the tall man before opening the door and closing it with a bang.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sorry there was a delay in updating, we had testing all week, and our Exams are coming up soon. [So more testing. Yay!] It was a stressful week, but we got to watch movies today, so that was a plus. :) _

_Oh Lordy, I am horrible at writing romance! I tried not to make it too cheesy, so please try to understand. So thanks again, and expect an update soon! _

Oh, I almost forgot, this story recieved 1,300+ views and 20+ reviews! Thanks guys! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Slip yawned, reaching her arms to the sky as she stretched her muscles. Her hair was a bird's nest, strands of white poking out in every direction. Her eyes blinked slowly as they adjusted to the dim light in her room. She heaved her tired legs over the edge of her bed, glancing around her red tinted room.

She slowly slid from her bed, her covers clinging to her as they fell onto the floor. She moaned, not wanting to do anything today. As she lazily pulled on her attire, she glanced at the plaid shirt folded on the small table across from her bed._ I'll have to give that back to Sniper today._ She noted, padding up to it and leaning it over her arm.

Slip walked down the long corridors, making her way to the Rec Room where everyone ate, watched tv, and generally spent their time when they were away from the battlefield. The muffled voices of her comrades reached her ears and the pleasant smells of breakfast pleased her nose. Her hand twisted the door knob as she walked into the open room, swaying and stumbling from her morning drowsiness.

"Mornin'." Engineer greeted her first, the same familiar smile across his face.

"Hii~" Slip dragged on her speech, yawning in the middle of her words.

"Tired?" He asked, chuckling. Slip nodded her head in return, her eyes closed. "I think eatin' breakfast will help ya'." He offered, pointing to the large dining table that held eggs, bacon, and grits. Slip licked her lips, slowly waddling towards the food and making herself a plate. She grabbed a spoonful of grits, her mouth bridging open as the scent lingered into her nose.

"You suck!" Scout yelled at Spy, who was rubbing his temples rather harshly. The sudden burst from the young man caused Slip to drop her grits onto the table and an angry moan escaped from her throat.

"_Merde_, could you not be so loud, boy!" The Frenchman spat from his lips, his eyes flaring. "It is not my fault your mozher likes banging me!"

Scout grit his teeth. "Yeah, say that again, you bitch! My mother would never date a dick like you!" He was in Spy's face, his loud voice bouncing off of the walls of the small room and ringing in Slip's head.

"Au contraire, mon ami." Spy smiled, reaching into the depths of his jacket with his gloved hands. Scout frowned, crossing his arms as the Spy dug into his inner pockets. He pulled out three photos and slyly handed them to the boy, a smug grin hanging on his face. "Now do you believe me, boy?" Spy chuckled after Scout stared the pictures over.

"Okay, that's it, YOU SON OF A-" Scout stopped mid-sentence, falling to the ground as Slip stood behind him. Her hand was hovering in the air where Scout's shoulders once stood. "Jesus." She sighed, walking back over to her meal. "Shut up for once." Her usual cheerful attitude was replaced with an evil air. Her smile was pinched as an evident, 'don't mess with me' appeared onto her features.

Engineer smile faded as he looked at the young girl, a bead of sweat dropping from his temples.

"What the hell was that for?!" He grunted. "I can't move my body!"

Slip sighed. "It's a miracle you can still move your mouth." She grumbled as she began to eat her meal again. Not long after, Spy stood behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly. Slip turned, a piece of bacon still in her mouth.

"Thank you, mon ami." The Frenchman said. "He was getting unbearable." Slip shrugged as she shifted her back towards him. Spy grinned, sitting in the seat next to her as he leaned his head on his hand.

"Is it delicious?"

"Mmhmm." Slip mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"You sure can eat a lot."

"Mhm."

"Could I have some?"

Slip grabbed her plate and slid it away from the spy. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him defensively. "There is plenty in the kitchen."

He chuckled, "Stingy, are we?" He reached his hand over to grab a piece of bacon. Slip immediately chopped her hand down on top of his. She swallowed her food with a loud gulp. "_Mine_." A dark glare dulled her features as she eyed the man.

The spy twitched his eyebrow slightly. _She has a powerful hand for such a small girl_. He smiled once again, bringing his hand back to his side. "Of course, I apologize mon coeur." At that, he stood once again, waving goodbye to Slip before he cloaked and wiped his existence from the room.

Slip shook her head, finishing up her plate of food. She stood, her foot landing on the hard wood in front of Scout's face. She peered down at him, a certain air of wickedness to her.

"Hey, when will this wear off?!" He questioned, a tint of fear in his words. Slip bent her knees until she was crouching over the man.

Slip smiled, "Never disturb me in the mornings!" She spoke with enthusiasm.

"But I wasn't disturbing you. I was talking to that bas-" He was cut off as Slip pinched his cheek. "Ohw, ohw, ohw, ohw! That hurtshhh!"

"_Apologize_." The same smile was present on her face.

"Thereshh no 'ay-" Slip fastened her grip on his face and pinched harder. "Fine, fine, I'm shorryy! Now let my cheekshh go!" Slip obliged as she brought her hand back into her lap.

"If we didn't have work today, I would leave you like this. But priorities come first, I guess." Slip began to massage his muscles around his shoulder blades. Slowly, but surely, Scout began to feel needles stinging at his feet. "Hey, it's working!"

Slip rolled her eyes as she continued, and soon the boy was sitting upwards, enjoying the massage. "Yeah, a little to the left. Ah, yeah, right there! Ahh~"

"Can you move everything in your body now?" Slip asked, stopping her hands.

"Yeah, thanks! I needed that!" Scout stretched his arms, bending them and rotating them. Slip sighed, placing a hand on her knee for support as she heaved herself up. She flexed her bones and stretched her muscles. "Ah, I feel awake now!" She said with a pleased smile, her previous dark atmosphere gone.

Engineer stared at her in amazement, his mouth creating an 'O'. Slip paused and glanced over at him. "Sorry, I'm grumpy when I wake up. At least, that's what people tell me." She smiled widely, her previous attitude forgotten.

A shiver chilled the short man's spine as he stood level to Slip. They were about the same height, and he easily hung his arm over her small shoulders. "Ya know, I like you, shorty."

"Shorty?" Slip echoed in amusement. "I'm as tall as you!"

The engineer chuckled, pinching his gloved fingers together in front of him, "But I'm thiiisss much talla'." The two laughed together.

Slip giggled. "So I was wondering." She began as she pulled out the plaid shirt Sniper had given her the previous night. "I need to give this back to Sniper. He gave it to me for... _certain_ circumstances. So I need to know where he snipes from during battles. Have any idea?"

Engineer smiled, "Why, you two an item or somethin'?"

Slip blushed in embarrassment and looked towards the floor. "No, we're just friends." _Are we even friends?_

He patted her back while a laugh burst from his throat. "I know, I know. I'm just kiddin' ya'. I think he's held up in the top of the base. There's a small room up there, too spooky for me, though, so I try to avoid it. Watch your step too, it's a pretty long ladder climb, don't need you fallin'."

Slip smiled. "Thanks Engie!" She gasped as she lunged and hugged him. He patted her back in return. "No problem, Shorty."

* * *

Slip stood in front of the long ladder that hung in the middle of a dim-lit, dank room. It was rusted metal, and when Slip placed her foot on a bar, it creaked and screamed. _Oh, I hope he's in there_. She sighed, her shoulders slouching at the intimidating height.

She placed her limbs on the steel and began to climb, making sure not to glance down at the floor below her. She wasn't trained in physical strength, just quickness and agility, so the ladder was a tough challenge. It had seemed like an eternity before a small, wooden trap door came in sight. _Finally!_ Her muscles screamed for rest as she climbed below it.

_Okay, here we go._ She quickly reached her hand from the bar and knocked on the wood, immediately grasping for dear life as she pulled it back towards the metal. She hung, her arms wrapped around the ladder along with her feet, as if she was climbing and tree. Finally, the door pulled up and Sniper's surprised expression greeted Slip.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, looking at her.

"Nevermind that, just help me up, I'm going to fall!"

Sniper sighed as he reached down with both hands and lifted her up under the arms. "Please don't drop me!" Slip squealed, her legs bending up towards her torso.

Sniper gently placed her on the hard wood of the floor. It was a small room. The air was hot and stuffy, and the only source of light was from a shuddered window with four or five slits in the wood. There was a few boxes stacked up upon one another and a flat mattress lied on the far end of the quarters. "Nice place ya got here." Slip greeted, staring around in awe.

"Thanks." Sniper sighed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "So why're you here, mate?"

His quick question stung Slip momentarily before she stood up and handed him the plaid shirt. "I told you I'd give it back!" She grinned, her arms outstretched. The Australian hesitantly took his apparel and placed it on one of the boxes. A toothy smile graced his features.

"Thanks, mate. I ap'reciate it." Slip smiled up at him.

"No, thank you for letting me borrow it! If not, I would've had to walk home covered in your pee!"

Sniper sighed at her bluntness. _She didn't have to say it like that..._ He placed his hands in his pockets and glanced towards the floor. "Yeah, sorry 'bout last night. I wasn't really expectin' anyone."

Slip looked at him, a mischievous twinkle flashed in her eye. "I don't forgive you!" She stated, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. Sniper snapped towards her.

The man sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, mate. I didn't really mean to." He stopped for a moment, seeing that Slip was still looking in the opposite direction. "If ya want, I'll buy you a new pair of clothes or somethin'..." He offered, adjusting the hat on his head.

"Hmm. Nah." Slip giggled to herself, her composure showing otherwise on the outside.

"Then what do ya' want?" He asked, a defeated look on his face.

She waited a moment before she brightened her atmosphere. "To be friends!" Slip jumped at his question and turned towards him. She was on her heels, leaning and smiling at him, hope flooding her grey eyes.

"Friends? That's all?" He asked, puzzled.

"Mhmm!"

"But... why?"

Slip looked down at the floor and twiddled with her fingers. "You seem like an interesting person. I want to get to know you, Sniper!" Her face glowed.

The Australian blushed slightly before he smiled and patted her on the back. "You better know what you're gettin' into, sheila. 'Cause it's gonna be one hell of a ride!"

* * *

_Not gonna lie, I didn't really like writing this chapter. I felt it was a little bit boring...But it had to be done! It's a buildup to something I'm thinking about doing with this. So! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading/reviewing! :D _


	9. Chapter 9

It was a ceasefire day, and most RED members were brushing up on their skills, preparing for the next battle after their three day break. Just about every member was out in the courtyard, targeting cardboard figures of BLU enemies.

"Boom, headshot!" Slip exclaimed, patting Sniper on the back as the wood of a BLU Medic splintered onto the ground. "Nice shot!"

Sniper shifted out of his scope, taking a drink of coffee as he placed his weapon next to him and readjusted the hat on his head. "Thanks, sheila. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there trainin'?"

"I don't have anyone to practice with."

"Engineer?"

"Busy with a new invention. Somethin' about sentries being sapper-proof."

"Scout?"

"Already hit him once, he won't let me do it again."

"Medic?"

"I can smell the blood coming from his lab in the hallways. Let's just say I'll leave him to his...work."

Sniper sighed, taking off his shades and placing them in one of the lower pockets of his vest. "Okay." He said, motioning his arms outwards, as if inviting her in. "Hit me."

Slip's jaw dropped. "You'll be my partner?"

"Don't make me think twice. Now come on."

Slip nodded, adjusting into her battle stance as the man in front of her stood, no weapons drawn. Nothing. "You know, you can use a weapon or something. I'm tougher than you think!"

"Just attack me."

Slip hesitated at first, but ran full charge up to him and slipped under his legs, her thighs skidding in the orange dirt floor. Sniper immediately jumped to face her, a smile plastered on his lips. She was taken aback momentarily at his quickness before she stood her ground again. Slip threw a few quick jabs at his chest, Sniper easily blocking them with his arms. She spinned, aiming for the left side of his shoulder, only to be blocked as he moved along with her. The young woman let out an aggravated sigh.

"I thought your were tougher than this?" Sniper teased.

"I am! I just didn't know you knew hand-to-hand combat so well!"

Slip ramped up her pace as she stretched her leg into the air to hit him. Sniper easily grabbed it with his left hand as he reached to her waist with his right and flipped her upside down. She fell on her bottom only to jump right back up again. She grabbed his wrist and jabbed into his chest fiercly before releasing her grip and jumping backwards away from him. A sharp pain electrified the man's chest, but he made an effort no to show it. _This girl definitely knows where to hit and where it hurts most._ He thought, eyeing her down through the slits of his blue eyes.

A stream of sweat ran down Slip's face._ I underestimated him! I should have let him attack first so I could get a chance to analyze his tactics._ Slip stood still, her eyes strategically staring down her enemy.

A few moments of silence passed between the two.

"I'm guessing you want me to attack then, sheila?" The Australian answered his own question as he darted forward. His lanky body proved to be difficult to move in, yet he was quick for his tall size. He placed a blow on her chest, pushing her backwards. Slip placed her arms in an 'X' across her torso in defense, her bare feet skidding backwards in the dust. His attacks did not lay up, though.

Sniper slid his foot beside hers and he pushed her back with his hands, tripping her. Slip rolled backwards. Getting her bearings first, she sprung upwards, placing a jab onto the far side of his right shoulder. Almost immediately, Sniper felt needles in his left hand. He glanced down, no longer able to curl his knuckles or pull the muscles in his hand. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the small girl before him. _She's enjoying this and making it last. Otherwise she would have paralyzed my entire body right then and there and would've been done with it._

He shook out his crippled hand by flinging his wrist back and forth. "Who taught you to do that?"

"Myself." She replied as she lunged at him once more, stumbling him as she threw her leg towards his chest.

He took the hit as he grabbed her foot with his right hand and twisted. Slip turned with her leg, standing by placing her hands firmly on the ground to hold her up. She kicked his leg, causing his slightly bent knee to snap straight. He grimaced, his joint now angled backwards. _She has a powerful kick, too._ He noted as he released her and took a few paces back.

Slip ran under him and sprang up from behind, placing a blow on his shoulder blades. The hit sent him stumbling forwards, almost immediately to be met with familiar grey eyes at his front. But this time he was ready. He grabbed Slip's dominant arm and twisted it behind her back, while his leg rose up and his foot pushed her to the ground. He sat atop of her, chuckling slightly.

A surprised gasp exited from the girl's lips as she was pinned down. "S-Sniper, you're c-crushing me!" Slip said, her muffled breath managing to suppress a small hint of playfulness.

"Yeah, yeah, sheila." He smiled, standing from atop of her and reaching a hand to her for help.

Slip gratefully took it as she stood and dusted herself off. After she caught her breath, she jumped over to Sniper. "How did you learn all of that?!"

The Australian peered down at her, noticing the impressed twinkle glitter in her eyes. "Uh," He stuttered, taking a step back from the girl practically leaning on him. "You always gotta be prepared. 'Specially for them bloody spies." He straightened his composure. "Martial arts is a must, in war. I learned mine when I was young. It's the basics, but they do a whole lot more good than knowing nothin'."

Slip smiled at him and leaped back, attempting to imitate the moves that were previously used against her. "Like this?" She asked, twisted an imaginary arm in front of her. Sniper grinned and walked towards her. He placed his hand on her back, straightening her stance before he pushed her stomach in.

"Now when they come at you, you have to put all your strength in holding their shoulder. This way they can't turn around and hit you."

Slip nodded, her thin eyebrows furrowing as she studied his advice. She stopped, turning to look at him. "Then how did you do that to me if one of your hands don't work?"

He smiled, his teeth glistening. "I didn't need to hold your shoulder."

"Hey, I'm stronger than you think!" She frowned, snaking her way behind him. Like he said, she firmly grasped his shoulder and twisted his arm behind him. "Haha, I did it!"

Sniper wore the same smile as he jerked his shoulder back, gently hitting her nose as he spun around and threw her shoulders to the ground. Slip yelped in surprise at his quick counter. He sat on top of her once again. "You did what now, sheila?"

Slip rubbed the tip of her nose. "You cheated!"

"I did?"

Slip playfully hit his shoulder as she struggled to push him off of her body. "Can you m-move, please?" She grunted at his heavy weight.

"Nah." He said, grabbing his shades from his lower pocket and placing them on the bridge of his nose.

"No, seriously Sniper. You're hurting me!" She said through clenched teeth, a slight hint of annoyance edging her words.

"Gettin' frustrated now, are we sheila?"

"Sniper!" Slip tried arching her back upwards to stumble the man sitting on top of her back, but to no avail. He sat, planted to her spine like a tree's roots in the dirt.

"Ya' know, you're pretty weak." He said, sighing of boredom.

"It's because you cheated!" Slip exhaled angrily.

"No, because I out smarted you, mate."

Slip sighed angrily, finally giving up and flattening her body against the dirt. She layed, her lips pouting outwards and her eyes concentrating on the floor. Sniper glanced down at her, a small laugh escaping from his lips at the girl below him.

"You remind me of a child. Always smilin' and full of energy. But poutin' when you don't get what ya' want. Like a female Scout."

"I am NOT like Scout. He's just downright annoying. And neither am I a kid!"

"Oh really? Then how old are ya', sheila? 18, 19?"

"20..." Slip mumbled quietly, staring down at the ground.

"What's that? I didn't hear ya'?" Sniper teased, cupping over his ear with his hand and leaning closer to her.

"45."

"Ya' liar!"

"It's true! How old are you? 70?!"

"You callin' me old?!"

"What if I am?!"

The two eyed each other down, small, almost unnoticeable smiles gracing their faces. Then, a small electrifying sound split the silence as a man turned visible before them. "Oh dear, was I interrupting?" He asked innocently.

"Spy!" Slip brightened, her head lifting up as she smiled at the Frenchmen. "Help me! Get him offa' me!"

Sniper looked at Spy, his glare somehow managing to pass through his glasses and into the Spy's eyes. Spy equally met his challenge, the two looking at each other for a few good heart beats before a low grunt made the spy turn towards Slip.

"Oh my, I wouldn't want to intrude! It looks as if this is serious training!" Spy smiled, looking up at Sniper and receiving an evil stare.

"No, it's not! It's just Sniper being stupid! Help me, please!" Slip struggled, her arms wiggling under the man's weight.

"I don't know... What will you do for me instead?"

"Uh..." Slip stumbled for words. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm, I wonder..." Spy maniacally glanced up towards Sniper, an intimidating expression plastered on his features. The sniper spat at the ground under him before standing up and stalking off, leaving the two alone.

Slip inhaled a much needed breath of air as she stretched and dusted herself off. Her gaze followed after Sniper who had just left. "I wonder what's up with him. Hope I didn't hurt his feelings. We were just playing, after all." Her shoulders slouched, her posture caving in.

A bony, gloved hand made it's way onto her shoulder as Spy appeared to her right. "Sorry about that, mon coeur. He can be a bit... moody at times."

"Well, we were just playing." Slip smiled and looked down at herself. "He was teaching me a new move..."

Spy sent a small prick through her shoulder, making the young woman glance up at the Frenchman. His face was calm, yet, there was something deeper within his features. Annoyance? At what, though?

"My apologies, mon ami. I must go, I have important business to attend to."

Slip's eyes brightened at his words. "A secret mission!" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

Spy smiled at her, a small chuckle sending his warm breath into the air. "I'm afraid not, mon coeur. But something just as important."

"Then what is it?" She tilted her head, her white hair was drooping over her face. Spy reached up, flicking the strands from her features as he smiled at her.

"Just some business."

Slip's cheeks radiated a bright pink, causing her to turn away from him in embarrassment. "U-Uh, okay. See you around, Spy." She said, her hands grasping at her warm blush.

The Frenchman smiled at that, waving farewell as he cloaked, leaving Slip to herself. He walked away, his shoes padding confidently in the red dust. A wicked grin delighted his features as he pulled a long, thin cigarette to his lips.

"Too easy."

* * *

_Hello! Thanks again for the reviews and reads! I apologize if this chapter has an error in editing (Such as thoughts in italics) because I was trying to talk to my Xbox friend while doing this. I tried giving this a lighthearted and comical feel, so tell me if I succeeded! Thanks guys~_


	10. Chapter 10

Slip paced into the Rec Room, an empty plate that once contained food was in her hand. She strode into the kitchen, gently placing the dirty plate into the soapy water to soak. She glanced at Pyro who was humming to himself. Slip's ears perked at the familiar tune.

"Hey, I know that song!" She smiled, humming alongside the masked man as she leaned her elbow on the counter. Pyro glanced at her, a cheerful atmosphere surrounding him as he began to hum louder. The two hummed together, Slip harmonizing with Pyro's muffled rhythms as she snapped her fingers to the beat. They stood for a while, their hips bobbing back and forth to the song until it came to the end, in which Pyro wrapped his arm across Slip's shoulders, shaking his head with his other arm raised in the air. She giggled, nudging Pyro playfully in his stomach.

"I didn't know you listened to that kind of music- Jazz, I mean. I thought you'd be the one to go for Hard Metal or Rock, even."

"Mmph, mmph mrhump humph mph!" Pyro explained, clapping his hands in excitement. "Mphm, humph humph mph hurrumph!"

"Oh, I know!" Slip exclaimed, clasping her hands with his gloved ones. "They are so good!" They laughed with each other, revealing their secret similarities with music, when Slip turned away, bowing slightly. "Thanks for the food, by the way. You're an awesome chef!" She enthusiastically raised her thumb up to him. Pyro fidgeted shyly, flicking his wrist at her as if to say, _Oh stop~._

Slip waved goodbye as she departed from the kitchen, settling herself on the ragged couch in the Rec Room.

"Howdy, Shorty." Engineer greeted, looking up from one of his blueprints to give her a smile. "How's trainin' comin' along?"

Slip sat with her legs crossed beneath her and her arms folded in her lap. "Good. Sniper taught me a new move!"

Engineer nodded in acknowledgment. "That's mighty fine to hear."

Slip grinned, peering her vision over to his work. "Watcha workin' on?"

"Blueprints for a new sentry." He sighed, rubbing his brow to wipe the sweat forming at his temples. "It's hard work but it's gonna be worth it to make mah sentries sapper-proof. Dang spahs always gettin' the best of me..." He trailed off, mumbling insults as Slip stood up from her seat.

His gaze dashed over to where she stood. "Leavin' already?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Sniper. I think I made him mad today, so I wanted to apologize."

"Oh, well good luck then, Shorty. See ya' 'round."

"Bye, Engie."

Slip padded out of the room, making her way down a long, narrow hallway. Her thoughts wondered, her head spinning. _I really hope I didn't make Sniper mad by calling him old._ She reached her hand up to her mouth and bit her fingernails nervously. _I mean, I thought we were just playing. But then again, you can never assume what anyone else is thinking._ She clenched her fist in determination. _I'll just have to apologize! If he won't accept it then..._ Slip slowed her pace. ..._Then_... She stopped. .._.I don't know what I'll do..._

Her gazed drooped to the floor. _I mean, I could always just hang around with Engie!_ She smiled. _But his niceness is just...politeness, I guess._ She began to walk again. _I could hang out with Scout or Medic! But, they probably don't consider me that close of a friend, or even a friend at all. Oh, I know! I could probably just-_

Slip was cut off as she slammed into something hard, knocking her onto the ground. She rubbed her head. "Ow." She peered up, only to see the empty air in front of her. "What the-?"

Slip felt her arm being brought up, a gentle grasp handling her elbow. Her eyes met with a thin outline of red. "Spy?"

She heard the outline sigh and watched with wide eyes as the Frenchman decloaked into view. Slip brightened. "Oh, it really was you! I thought I was going crazy or something!" Slip laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hello, mon coeur. My dearest apologies for bumping into you. Are you hurt?" His voice was as smooth as silk, each word pronounced with clarity and perfection. His eyes bored into hers, concern coating their surface.

Slip blushed slightly and smiled up at him. "No, no, I'm okay! I should have been watching where I was going!" Slip scratched her nose. "E-Even though I couldn't see you. But still!"

A small grin presented itself on Spy's face as he pulled Slip towards him. "That is good to hear."

Slip's ears and nose reddened at the sudden closeness between the two. She studdered, her gaze refusing to meet the Spy's vision. "S-So uh, where were you going?"

The spy chuckled at her shyness, causing him to pull her waist closer to him. "Oh nothing, just going to go eat dinner. And what about you, mon ami?"

Slip glanced towards the floor. "J-Just going to go see Sniper. You know, apologize for earlier t-today."

"Oh. I see..."

At that, the man's grasp on her waist loosened as he took a step back. His previous attitide vanished, quickly replaced by an undeterminable atmosphere. His eyes darkened every so slightly and his smile disappeared. "Well then you will have to excuse me, good day." He left, his back quickly turning towards the young girl as he strode off.

"W-Wait, Spy!" Slip's head tightened. _What's going on, why is he mad?_ "I'm sorry if I said or did something you didn't like..." Her outstretched hand relaxed, soon returning to her side as she released a sigh.

The Frenchman stopped. He slowly turned to look at her, a smile on his features. "I know, mon coeur." He left, leaving Slip in a wave of confusion.

_What was the point of all of that? That didn't make any sense!_ She stormed towards the direction of the doors that lead to the outside world. _Why flash me a smile if it has no meaning behind it!?_

* * *

Slip shyly knocked on the cold door of the camper van. The night was being born, the sky gradually shifting from reds and violets to a dark, subtle blue. The chilled air nipped at Slip's exposed skin, causing goosebumps to cover her body. She hastily shifted her weight as she stood in front of the door. _Come on, Sniper, open up!_

There was a creak as dim light peered through the crevice in the door. Sniper stepped into view as he pulled the door back. He was neatly clean. His hair was stroked back and his clothes were fresh. A cheap cologne emitted from his body, complimenting his rough attitude.

"U-Uh," Slip studdered, taken aback by his appearance. "I-I just wanted to apologize."

The Australian looked at her for a moments worth before taking a step back and inviting her inside his van. Slip nervously made her way inside. It was clean, a trash can full of garbage stood beside the small bed. A note of satisfaction hit Slip, realizing that she had helped clean his home. Sniper sat her down at the small table, handing her a cup of warm coffee. Slip accepted it gratefully and sat with her hands in her lap. Sniper took his seat in front of her and looked at her through his aviators.

"Now, what did you want to say?" He questioned, taking a small sip of his drink.

"I just wanted to apologize!" Slip's gaze darted wildly throughout the room. "Uhm, you seemed kind of angry at me earlier today, and I wanted to apologize..." she hung her head low, the white strands of her hair covering her embarrassment.

Sniper looked at her, baffled. "Mad? I wasn't mad, sheila. What made ya' say that?"

Slip stared at her hands in her lap. "W-Well, you kind of left without saying anything after Spy showed up..."

Silence settled in the room as Sniper brought his hands up to his face, contemplating. He opened his mouth to speak, only to close it as he thought it better not to. Slip grimaced. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position and making you apologize." She was answered with more silence. "Look, I'll just leave."

Slip stood, making her way out of the small space as a hand grabbed her own. She glanced back, her eyes glistening with moisture.

"I wasn't mad, sheila." His voice softened as he noticed the salt edging the corners of her eyes. "I was just-" He sighed. "I was just peeved that that bloody spy had to ruin your trainin'."

Slip glanced at the floor, sniffing. She was quiet, as if deciding if his answer was true or not. Sniper kept his eyes steady on her, his gaze not flicking and inch. Then came a soft voice,"...You sure?"

Sniper smiled. "Yeah, sheila, I'm sure."

Slip slowly returned to the table, using the back of her hand to dry her grey eyes. Sniper kept hold of her other hand as he stood up.

"Come on, I want to show ya' somethin'." Sniper carefully led Slip out of his van, cautiously guiding her bare feet down the steps that led up to his door. "Okay, I want you to close ya' eyes."

Slip looked at him, curiosity edging her features. "Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

Slip obliged, shutting her eyelids down. The Australian placed a red bandanna over her eyes, making sure not a single array of light could peak through to her vision. Sniper's hands gently guided her to their destination. They walked for what seemed like an eternity, with Sniper occasionally pointing out a harsh ledge or a small bump in the earth below. Finally, they reached a large canyon slope with ledges in the loose rock intruding into crevices.

Without warning, Slip felt herself being lifted into the air. Sniper had grabbed her waist, placing her on top of his shoulders. She squeaked in alarm.

"Alright, hold on now, sheila. It's gonna be a bumpy climb."

_Climb?_ Slip repeated in her head as gravity jerked at her back. They were climbing up a slope. It wasn't necessarily steep, but it proved to be a small challenge. She desperately grasped onto Sniper's shoulders. The Australian chuckled softly. "Told you."

Slip felt her face grow hot. Here, Sniper was between her legs. She was amazed he could still breath. Her thighs were so big, Slip was surprised they hadn't choked him to death. Her small fingers clenched onto the man. His shoulders were broad and sturdy, and the sweet smell of his cologne reached Slip's nose. Her blush deepened.

_Agh! Here, Sniper is trying to show me something, and I'm thinking like a perv! Bad thoughts, go away!_ Slip hit her head with her fist, her internal battle getting the best of her.

"Alright, we're here sheila." Sniper said with relief, steadily setting Slip down in front of him. He slowly untied the bandanna around her eyes.

Slip opened her grey eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but soon adjusted to the dark light. Her gaze was fixed on the sniper in front of her. He was smiling at her, his eyebrows arched upwards. "Look up."

Her head turned upwards, the sky revealing a colorful display of lights and constellations. She gasped, the beautiful sight stunning her voice speechless. Green and purple illuminated the vast desert as they vibrantly danced in the night sky. A large smile graced her features as she watched in amazement.

"I-I've never seen anything like this before." Slip whispered, her sight still locked to the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's..._amazing_." Slip looked at Sniper. Her face was content, the peaceful atmosphere making her thoughts serene. "Thank you for this."

Sniper smiled, stretching his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "No problem, sheila."

They sat together, the melody of crickets soothing their ears as they occupied themselves with the sky. Slip stiffled a yawn, her head slowly leaning towards the Australian's chest. Her eyes gently closed, the sights and sounds soon voided out as sleep overtook her.

* * *

_Woah, hold on there, lassy. I cannot take this much fluff! Hahah, I worked extra hard to make this chapter fluffy, because, you know, I am horrible at romance. _

_Big shoutout to Flowers for giving me the star-gazing idea between Slip and Sniper! Also for being awesome and giving me lots of motivation. Thanks so much! :D_

_I hope you lovely ladies and gents enjoyed this. Expect an update soon! (I apologize for any grammatical errors. It's hard proof-reading your own work.) Thanks for reading! _


	11. Chapter 11

"Gotcha!" Slip yelled triumphantly as she jabbed the BLU Heavy's shoulder. The gigantic man fell over with a loud thump on the ground, sending a large cloud of dust to fill the dry air. His partner, Medic, stared at his paralyzed companion in disbelief.

"You vill pay for zhis!" He shouted, reaching for his Ubersaw in the depths of his equipment. The German charged at her, his weapon aiming straight for her chest. Slip dropped to the ground, stretching out her left leg to trip the doctor. He stepped over her, sending a jab to her shoulder. A small line of blood seeped through the thin, grey cloth of her one piece. Quickly, Slip reached up with her foot and kicked the BLU Medic in his chest, sending him falling to the ground. She darted over to him and clumsily hit the upper side of his neck._ I missed!_

The medic reached his gloved hands up to her throat, squeezing tightly around her thin frame. Slip clenched her teeth as she felt her air supply cut off. The German smiled as he laughed maniacally at the small woman beneath him. "Not so tough now, are ve, _fraulein_?"

Slip's throat gurgled at the pressure of his powerful fist. She looked him in his eyes as she reached her hand over him. She threw it down hard on his shoulder, gasping for air as she felt his tight hold around her neck loosen. She coughed harshly, her back arched outwards as she crouched on the ground. Her gaze glanced over to the paralyzed doctor.

She crawled over to him, standing as she reached him. "You lose."

Slip walked away, glancing down at the Heavy as she walked towards the BLU base. She passed through the wooden frames of the structure and stopped.

Slip slouched her shoulders in defeat. _That was really tiring. People are starting to catch onto my technique, so it's hard to get the jump on them like I used to_. She straightened up and began to pad cautiously into the enemy base. She clung to the walls, checking over every corner as she advanced inside.

Slip was at the entrance to their courtyard. She peered over the ledge that overhung from the wooden walls. A light beep echoed throughout the small area. _Sentry_. She thought, hiding behind the wall again. _Now, how am I going to get past that?_

Before she could answer her own question, a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth. Slip squeaked in surprise, jabbing her elbow into her attacker's stomach. It let off an aggravated sigh as it flipped her around to face it.

"Spy!" She gasped.

He reached his pointer finger over her lips. "Shh. Follow me."

Slip nodded, standing at the doorway as the Frenchman disguised, cautiously stepping into the courtyard and up to the sentry. She waited, the steady beeps echoing throughout her head. Then, she heard it. A loud static emitted from above her and Slip ran out. Her bare feet jotted up the wooden stairs and behind the BLU Engineer.

The Texan had his wrench out, running towards the sentry in an attempt to crush the sapper that was destroying his work. Slip expertly sneaked behind her enemy and paralyzed him, leaving him laying on the floor as his metal cumbusted into a million pieces. She looked at Spy who was in his cigarette case, choosing a new disguise.

"We did it!" She cheered, a smile covering her face.

"But of course." Spy exclaimed, straightened the somewhat loosened tie around his neck. He glanced down at the Engineer before him. "Howdy, pardner." He taunted, a smug grin on his face.

"You sound funny when you say it like that." Slip laughed.

"What, are my accents not legitimate enough?" He teased.

Slip playfully nudged him on the shoulder. Her smile faded. "Hey, Spy?"

The Frenchman plucked another cigarette from his case and pulled it to his thin lips. "Yes, mon coeur?" His blue eyes were locked onto hers.

"U-Um... Sorry about yesterday, if I made you mad or anything. I didn't mean to..." Slip glanced down to the floor.

Spy stopped for a moment's worth before he pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette. "Apology accepted."

Slip smiled. "You sure? Thanks, Spy." The two stood for a few heart beats, examining the vast desert across the fence before Spy reached into his suit and equipped his revolver.

"Okay, we must get moving. The Intelligence will not capture itself." He glanced at Slip, her face stricken with pure terror. "What is the matter?"

"Sp-Spy, look out!" Slip yelled in panic.

It was too late. As the Frenchman turned, the BLU Pyro lit Spy ablaze, his desperate screams of pain echoing throughout the building. Slip looked at his scorching body, her face ridden with grief.

"Spy!" She yelled, his pale skin searing under the immense heat. Slip stumbled backwards, the shock of her dead comrade present on her features. The Pyro laughed, his head tilted slightly to the left as he slowly padded towards the young girl. She clumsily scooted herself away from him, but to no avail. The Pyro bent down and picked her up by her clothing.

His hidden expressions were all but undeterminable, as Slip swore she saw a smile under his mask. The man mumbled something before slamming Slip onto the ground and pointing his flamethrower at her. He pulled the trigger and Slip burned like dry grass.

She screamed, her flesh sizzling under the flame. Out of desperation, she kicked wildly into the source of the fire before turning her back to it and breaking into a run. Her burnt flesh screamed in agony as she heard footsteps pound on the wooden floors behind her. She ran faster, ignoring the ache present in her body.

Jumping from the second floor, she dived into the sewer waters, her body convulsing at the fierce pain that bit at her wounds. She slowly drifted into the mouth of a tunnel, her body collapsing in the shallow water. Her stomach and waist were burned, along with her hands and wrists. Slip gasped for air as she tried to stand.

"Damn..." She cursed, glancing down at her swelling burns. "That must've been payback for paralyzing him and hiding him a few days ago..." Slip layed on the edge of the tunnel, her head tilted back as she tried to minimize the pain. "I'm going to have to go see Medic..." She attempted to move, in result her wounds ripped at her and bled, the murky water around her soon turning a dark crimson. She struggled, only barely managing to get to the stairs as she heard footsteps in front of her.

"Bloody hell, sheila!" Sniper gasped, reaching down and pulling Slip up by her arms. She moaned in response, the pain numbing her. "Can you move?" He asked, eyeing her wounds.

Slip shook her head 'no', her body slouching over. Sniper sighed, reaching at her back and legs and pulling her up to his chest. He quickly carried her in the direction of the infirmary, his long legs confidently striding through the dust.

"I saw you jump out of the BLU base." He peered down at the girl. She was resting in his hold, her pained face grimacing. "Bloody piker got you bad, sheila..." He sighed, looking away from her wounds. Sniper pushed open the steel doors to the infirmary, gently laying her onto the cold lab table before backing away.

"I'm going to go get Medic. Just you wait sheila, you'll be fixed up real soon." He softly stroked the side of her cheek before running out. Slip's eyes fluttered before finally closing as her vision fell black.

* * *

She awoke in the infirmary. Slip glanced around, the blinding white lights above her seeming to sway in her blurry vision. She glanced to the side, finding Spy sitting patiently at her bedside. He was fumbling with his watch, pressing various buttons before looking up at her, a relieved expression on his face.

"You're awake. I was worried you wouldn't come to." He sighed, brushing the hair out of her face. "My apologies for not backstabbing that mumbling abomination." He said in a fierce tone. "If I just had my Deadringer with me I could have-"

He stopped as Slip gently placed her pointer finger on his lips. "It's okay, I'm not mad." She said softly. She glanced down at herself. She was fully healed, her clothes in one piece and her previous wounds gone. Slip lightly grabbed at her head, the slight pound of a headache rocking her thoughts.

She grunted at the pain. "What happened while I was out?" She asked, slowly sitting up on the table.

"You died."

Slip looked at him, baffled. "What, really?"

The Frenchman nodded his head in response.

Slip tilted her head down at the floor, her vision blank. "No wonder I have a headache then, and that all my wounds are gone..." She happily glanced up at the man beside her. "I thought death would be more painful than that, but I guess not."

Spy was silent for a few moments before he inched his chair closer to the young woman. "You mean...you weren't afraid of dying...?" He asked, his eyes locked onto hers.

Slip rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Not really. My belief is that you just have to live while you can and make the best of it!" She laughed awkwardly.

Slip glanced down at her leg as she felt a hand grasp her knee. She tilted her head in confusion. "Spy...?" She asked as the man began to expertly move his fingers upwards to her thigh. His body inched closer to hers as she struggled to scoot backwards, her headache proving to be a problem. His other hand lightly grasped around her lower back as he moved closer to her. "Spy, what are you-"

The metal doors slammed open loudly, causing the two to immediately break away from each other. Sniper stood at the doorway, glancing at the two in disbelief.

"Hey Sniper!" Slip waved. "What's wrong?"

The Australian glared at Spy. The Frenchman was staring at him, a wicked grin placed on his face. Sniper sighed in frustration as he hurriedly paced over too Slip, his mouth frowning.

"Come with me." He demanded, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off of the table.

"What, why?!" Slip argued, running after her wrist. "What is wrong with you?!" She asked, attempting to keep a pace with him.

The two ran out of the room, leaving Spy to himself. Sniper dragged her to the hallway and pressed her harshly against the wall. Slip's head banged against the wood, her headache like lightning throughout her brain.

"Ow, that hurt Sniper!" She complained, rubbing her scalp.

The man placed both of his arms beside her, denying her access to leave. Her stared face to face with her, bending his posture so his eyes locked onto hers.

"_Now_ will you tell me what's going on?" Slip asked, her eyes glittering with disobedience.

"I don't want you to hang around him anymore!" He blurted with anger.

Slip looked at him. "What are you talking about?!"

Sniper looked at her for a few moments before responding. "Spy..." He sighed. "He means no good to you."

"He's my friend, what do mean he 'means no good'?"

Sniper was taken aback by her tone, his hat slightly tilting downwards. "Look, you have to believe me. He's a sneaky little rat that means no good!"

"No, he is nice and polite gentleman! That's something you wouldn't know how to be considering you dragged me out here by my wrist!"

"Oh please, I'm more of a gentleman than him, if anything! Stop letting your guard down so easily!"

"Letting my guard down? I'm more on guard than you, always getting stabbed in the back!"

"That's different!" He sighed. "Look, if you keep acting this way you're just going to get hurt!"

"It's not different! You don't want me to get close to him because you hate him, right? Always have, it's like you two are mortal enemies! Stop being so jealous of him for once!"

"_Jealous_?" Sniper couldn't believe his ears. "What the bloody hell are you talking about bein' jealous?!"

"You're jealous because he is more gentlemanly than you! And more polite! You're just some hobo in a camper van!"

Sniper snorted, turning his back to her as he began to walk away. "Yeah, sure, you keep believin' that. But when you get hurt, don't come cryin' to me!"

He left, his angry footsteps soon leaving Slip's ears as she inhaled deeply. She glanced at her hands as her vision became blurry. Hot, wet streaks flew down her face. _Stupid Sniper!_ She screamed in her head, the tears flowing fast down her cheeks. The door to the infirmary opened as Spy walked out. He smoothly walked over to her and gently pulled her into his embrace. Slip leaned into his chest, her soft whines shaking her voice.

"There, there, mon coeur. I have you, now." He looked down at her, gently stroking her back. A small grin presented itself onto his face. "I have you now..."

* * *

_Oh no! Without Sniper there to protect Slip from Spy, who knows what will happen! Muahahaha~_

_Okay, in all seriousness, sorry for such a long update time and such a short chapter. I have 3 exams left to take, then I will be done! Yay! On another note, do you guys like the new thumbnail picture? It's of Slip! :D_

_Thanks for reading, and please wait a little longer for the next update. Thanks guys, you're the best! XOXO_


End file.
